loki gets a new pet
by Girlwithacrossbow
Summary: loki find a kitten on his doorstep, but the kitten holds a secret.rated m for later chapters.


**This is my first story so please be kind! I appreciate reviews! Let me know if you like it!**

Loki looked out into the hazy mist surrounding his New York loft. He gingerly sipped his coffee, and looked down at his feet, he hadn't put on shoes. He was about to go back inside when he heard a mew coming from around the corner. He paused and looked around, and saw the fluffy black cat with green eyes, just like his. It cried again, making a soft whine as it limped over to him. Even though Loki is evil, he wouldn't leave a poor little kitten outside, especially since it reminded him of himself. He gently cooed to lure it into his arms, picking it up and petting it. It had no ID, so he decided to take care of it as his own. "So cute. It's ok; I'll take care of you." He whispered. Loki rarely was gentle and loving, and somehow the kitten knew it. It mewled and cuddled into his chest.

"Stop it!" Loki giggled as his kitten, Tess, as in tesseract, rubbed against his face, licking him. At first she was shy and scared, but soon she became bubbly and happy. She had never had such a nice home/owner. She would follow Loki everywhere, and Loki didn't seem to mind, he actually was most happy when around her. She would circle his feet as he drank his coffee, after she finished her bowl of cream (Loki loves spoiling her). They would play and she would sleep on his chest during the afternoon while he read to her. She somehow understood English and loved when he read to her, she would drag books to his feet and wait for him to notice. "another? Alright." He sighed as she pounced onto his unmentionables. "Ooow! What was that for?" he gasped. Tess didn't understand why he was upset, she thought they were playing. Her head tilted slightly in confusion. "That is not ok to do to someone, ok?" he groaned, curled up. She climbed up to him through the mountain of sheets and nuzzled his face, giving him a guilty look. "It's alright." He laughed as he pet her. She purred and cuddled up next to him while he read fairytales to her. loki gently brushed her and enjoyed her company more than anyone else, even thor. he felt a special bond with her that he never felt before, it was different from the love he felt for his family, but it was more than friendship. it made loki feel tingly and happy. he was so closed off from everyone else, he was bitter most of the time towards the midgardian world, but never tess. she was perfect, sweet, gentle, and intelligent. she was if she was only a cat, she held a special place in loki's heart.

Uncle Thor came over the next week, and Tess was excited. He always brought her presents. He played with her and Loki, though Loki would get upset after a while over something uncle Thor said. "Brother, it is not that I mean to offend, I just think maybe you should go outside, make friends that aren't animals." He would say. "it's none of your business who i enjoy spending my time with, tess is perfect for me." "but she is just a cat, she cannot love you the way a real woman can!" thor bellowed. Tess prickled at these attacks on her and her owner, he was contented with her and Loki just wasn't a people person. He enjoyed the quiet Tess offered. Tess growled at his remarks against Loki. "Come here Tess." Loki cooed. She lay in his lap while he rubbed her tummy, still glaring at Uncle Thor. After a bit, she got over it and so did Loki. But that night, something odd happened. A woman came over. Loki never had women over. Tess realized it was what humans call a date. Something inside her began to ache as the night went on, and then it happened. She was rounding the corner when she saw them. The woman was all over Loki, it was disgusting. Tess hissed and ran off to her cat tree upstairs.

Tess moaned and sat in her cat tree under blankets. She didn't want her owner to be with someone else. But she couldn't explain why, she wasn't human, she was a simple cat. It would be creepy if Loki was dating a cat. She hissed as he woman came over to touch her as Loki introduced her. "Aawww, how cute!" she smiled, showing her gross teeth. Tess hissed again, and when the woman reached her hand out, Tess snapped. She slashed open the woman's palm and backed into her tree, glaring at her owner. Loki pulled the woman away from the cat tree. Tess was pissed, and was not going to say sorry to a tramp like her. Loki bandaged the woman's hand and said goodnight to her as she left. Loki came back and was practically steaming. He grabbed her out of the tree and locked her in the closet, slamming the door on her tail. She howled and fell. She knew it was worth it, but she wished he understood why she did it. She cried and lay down on the floor to sleep.

That night, Tess had a dream. She was human, but it was before she lived with loki. She was being yelled at by her mother. She was yelling that she didn't know how to control herself and was going to have to take responsibility for her mistakes. Apparently she had killed her sister over a man. She didn't know how to love, as far as her mother was concerned. The older woman yelled a spell and suddenly she was a cat. When Tess woke up, she realized it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. But she had learned her lesson; she knew how to love! Why was she still a cat?! Then Tess remembered, the only way to change back was to truly know love's ups and cried, realizing the only people she loved were Loki and Uncle Thor. She knew she had to let go.

Tess wandered the streets for a few days before finding a new owner. His name was tony, and he had a very big house. He was friends with Uncle Thor, she knew since he invited uncle over. When he came over, she hid under the bed. She was too ashamed to see him. She missed Loki so much she thought she would never stop crying. But she had to, and she pulled herself together, but from what Thor said, Loki wasn't taking it easily. He hadn't left the house for days, and wasn't eating. He even stopped reading. But she knew she couldn't go back. If she did, she'd never be human again, and never able to be with him.

Loki's apartment was a mess. He didn't care though; he didn't have anybody to clean for. He was alone. He never knew how much that one cat meant to him. He felt horrible for not telling her a woman was coming over, and he should've just told her the truth that it was to get Thor off his back. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the screen: hey bro wanna come ovr 4 movie nite? ;) Tony stark 2:17pm. He sighed; he didn't have anything else to do. Loki: ok. c u then.

Tess groaned as the avengers began to pour in. it was movie night, and she wasn't sure if Loki was going to be here or not. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. "Hey guys, look at my new cat!" tony grinned as you went limp in his arms. He considered her more of a trophy than a pet. Just as he was about to put her down Loki strode in and saw her. Her eyes widened and she started clawing at Tony's hands. "Whoa! It's just Loki!" tony laughed and Loki sprinted forward and grabbed her. Tess felt the tears falling from his face, and he petted her softly and snuggled into her tummy. Suddenly, Tess felt herself grow, her paws grew into hands, and her fur fell off, but the ears and tail remained. She was naked so she jumped into Loki's coat. He looked down and realized what this transformation meant. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're finally mine now. I thought I'd have to marry a cat." He joked." I thought you screwed a horse once." She giggled, and he kissed her cheek. They went home, and snuggled just like they used to.

**so, should i make an after story? let me know!**


End file.
